lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 745
Report #745 Skillset: Tinkering Skill: New Org: Paladins Status: Completed Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not believe a new, complicated sigil is necessary or warranted. We will allow Artisan Rugs to obscure the presence of sigils in a room, as well as stop them being disenchanted. Problem: It's annoying for manse owners to have to buy multiple sigils to protect their manses only to find them disenchanted easily. The Tinkering skillset is also a bit lacking and could use a new ability. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create a new ability named ManseSigil. It should cost at least the amount of commodities as a Monolith, Flame, Key, Eye, and Palm sigil combined. When dropped in a manse, the owner of the manse (or maybe even someone with room privileges?) can MANSE SIGIL to control the sigil effects in that room. Manse sigils can only be disenchanted when all sigil effects are turned off. Only one Manse sigil can be active per room. It should probably have a longer decay time than normal sigils too. Player Comments: ---on 12/15 @ 23:52 writes: I do not understand the premise of this report. A few measures already exist to protect manses, many of which make sigils unneeded. You can disallow vast swathes of players from even entering your manse (including disallowing all but certain groups or people) and you can install cheap doors that can not be knocked down and cannot be opened by anyone who isn't approved. Measures to get past doors are few and far between, and easy to defend against. In addition there are manse artifacts such as the concealment stake to hide the existance of exits, which can be as non-euclidean and confusing as you wish to make them (assuming you don't just install locked doors). The only conceivable way someone can get past all of these measures is by teleporting to someoe in the manse. However, the delay on teleport means that for someone who you don't want in to get to you, you have to hold still, which shouldn't happen... unless you are afk. If you have a monolith sigil down beyond the doors, they won't be able to do that, and won't be able to get to the sigil to disenchant it. That is assuming that undesirables are even able to enter your demesne, in the first place. While adding to tinkering is nice, I don't find the problem compelling and therefore do not support this report, as I said prior to its finalization. ---on 12/15 @ 23:57 writes: It makes no sense to have to buy artifacts or expensive things just to stop people who wish to be jerks and disenchant your sigils for commodities. I actually see no reason why this report shouldn't be supported. ---on 12/16 @ 01:39 writes: Disallowing people from your manse comes free with manse purchase. Buying a reinforced door costs 50000 gold, which is a pittance, especially compared to manse fulcrux and manse room costs. I think that even non-reinforced doors are unbreakable if they are magically locked, not sure. Nothing I said above requires expensive artifacts, the only one I mentioned was the concealment stake, which I went on to say was unneeded if you just buy doors and close them. ---on 12/16 @ 08:49 writes: It still makes no sense to have to pay extra gold for security that isn't foolproof due to magical transportation. Also, you still haven't brought up points on the other sigil effects. Honestly though, I don't see any problem with an ability that can improve the game--unless you can identify concerns regarding balance. ---on 12/16 @ 18:11 writes: You'd have to pay for this sigil, yes? The burden of proof is not on me. Changing the status quo, especially when it concerns one of the only personal gold sinks in the game (manses in general), requires a good reason, and I don't feel that this is one. Again, magical transportation is a non-issue if you are either not afk in your manse, or have a monolith sigil in the rooms you are in. ---on 12/16 @ 22:12 writes: Right. Because doors automatically close themselves. And they prevent souls from walking around. I'm sure they automatically stop Acquisitio type effects too! - If you wish to antagonize a report intended to make life easier for everyone, the least you can do is bring up legitimate concerns regarding balance. Personally, I don't see any. That's why I submitted it. ---on 12/17 @ 05:03 writes: My first thought is that I don't see it being entirely appropriate for a proposed "super sigil" to be given to tinkering. While tinkering yes, does need to be made more attractive, I also do not see how this would really help it. The truth is, the demand for this would truly not be enough to cause a big impact on the usage of the skillset. Further, all these effects are done by individual sigils, and you've yet to convince me why there is a huge need for this. I'm not -against- this report, and if it is passed as suggested then fine, but it does not seem like a lot would come of it. ---on 12/18 @ 14:13 writes: I don't really see the point of this report. ---on 12/18 @ 14:39 writes: Given the many, many other controls for manses, I don't see the need for this report. Also not sure that tinkerers need the skill to make better sigiling than other enchanters. Although I typically always favour any report that eases syntax or enhances non-combat aspects of Lusternia, I find myself completely agreeing with Enyalida's every point. ---on 12/18 @ 15:30 writes: Either no one has bothered to read the Problem or are just pretending that enchanters don't exist. None of the "controls" addresses the concern directly. ---on 12/19 @ 21:10 writes: On the contrary, it is simply that people disagree that the presented problem is an actual problem. I suggest creating an argument more significant than 'why not' if you wish for this report to be supported.